wingsoffirefandomcom-20200223-history
Deathbringer
Deathbringer is one of Morrowseer's NightWing assassins; he has a love interest in Glory and is a friend to the other dragonets of destiny. He was hired to eliminate some of the dragonets, with his first target as Glory, his second Tsunami. However, Deathbringer apparently demonstrated his crush on Glory, and she has shown signs of returning the feelings. History ''The Hidden Kingdom Deathbringer was sent to kill a few of the original Dragonets of Destiny, as part of Morrowseer's plan to promote Blister to the queen of the SandWings. He thought Glory was an IceWing, as she had disguised herself as one when they first met in the Ice Kingdom. He flirted with her, showing that he really must have liked her, despite the fact that NightWings usually hated IceWings. She learned that he was there to kill the dragonets that were "insufficient" for the prophecy. He later promised that he wouldn't hurt Glory, Tsunami, Clay, Sunny, or Starflight if the dragonets let him kill Blaze by throwing sharp silver disks at her neck. Back in the rainforest, Deathbringer was captured by the dragonets and they tied him up with thick vines, because Glory didn't want to kill him. He later helped Glory and Kinkajou break away from the NightWing prison, with the support of Clay. The Dark Secret Deathbringer is imprisoned for helping Glory and Clay escape, thrown in the dungeon in the NightWing Fortress. Flame, one of the false dragonets, later questions Deathbringer of occupations as an assassin as quickly as possible, knowing he was previously one himself. Later, when the volcano erupts, Glory and Starflight rescue him and Splendor. Glory and Deathbringer gave each other a look that said "'thanks and a whole lot more." The Brightest Night Deathbringer acts as the bodyguard of Glory, claiming that there were three assassination attempts, but he had ceased them. Glory doesn't believe him, but it is clear that she trusts him more than the other NightWings. He and Glory are also comparing how many times each dragon had saved the other; and Glory said that the assassination attempts were just to make his list longer. Personality Deathbringer is charming and somewhat optimistic, one who doesn't seem to share the grumpiness of the NightWings, probably because he is well-fed on the continent. He seems to not always follow the rules so to speak, as he did not hate Glory as she was an "IceWing" and he showed mercy on Glory's fellow dragonets. He is also adaptable and quick to make decisions, as shown when he decided to kill Blaze to make up for his inability to kill Glory. Trivia *Deathbringer is much younger and petite in size compared to Morrowseer, being astoundingly agile and astonishingly fast. *Deathbringer is the second dragon in the series who attempted to assassinate another, the first being Whirlpool. However, he is the first to actually make a career out of assassination. *He acts uncomfortable around scavengers. *Both Glory and Blaze describes him as 'cute'. *He mentioned that "when one side appears to win a war, their top general seems to mysteriously die? Not that I'm taking credit for anything." This may indicate that the NightWings were killing off generals before they chose Blister to fight for. Quotes ''"What if I bought ''you that drink?"'' "It's like you actually want me to kill you!" "Do you mean, how to kill someone and not care?" "I'm not scared of scavengers, they just give me the heebie-jeebies." "I am not stalking you. I'm protecting you!" "Hey! No hitting the queen!" "It's not flattery to state the obvious." Gallery Pervy2.gif|Glorybringer Deathbringer.jpg Glorybringer.jpg Deathbringer Wof.png GBR.png|Glory x Deathbringer by Hawky GloryXDeathbringerDA.png|by RhynoBullraq Deathbringer by blueranyk-d6gxcje.png Shade The Nightwing.jpg|Generic NightWing by Joy Ang DSCF3254.jpg|Deathbringer by Queen Clam NightWings by Tsunami SeaWing.png|Deathbringer (top left), art by Joy Ang, Hawky, Rhyno, and Nikki Dragon Sketch.jpg|HEre is a quick sketch. Looks more like a SeaWing, but may be like Deathbringer? Nightwinglava.png|by NikkiMcCloud AssassinDeathbringer.jpg|A pencil-drawn picture of Deathbringer by AssassinDeathbringer The Nightwings are Coming.jpg Category:Characters Category:HK Characters Category:DS Characters Category:BN Characters Category:Males Category:NightWings